Zonestuck
by 404filenotfound
Summary: Feferi wakes up in a strange new place. She has no idea where she is, but something seems off about it. Will she ever get back? (More chapters soon to come!)


A small breeze rolled past the empty land known as Zone 0. A pink blooded troll, who was our very own Heiress Feferi, lay on the dock, obviously unconscious. Her curly black hair was tangled over her face. Suddenly, her pupil-less eyes snapped open. She sat up with much confusion. Where was she? Did she advance to God Tier? Obviously not since she was still in her regular clothes and, oh yeah, had a gaping hole in her chest. The hole was large enough to see through, although some of her guts hung down slightly, obscuring the view. She poked at her guts. It didn't hurt at all. In fact, it kind of tickled. Feferi vaguely remembered the events that led up to the hole in her chest. Blurry memories of Eridan's anger toward Sollux and a sudden, blinding light filled her mind. What on Alternia happened?

Feferi got up and looked around. The land was empty, save for a box and a few open buildings. She advanced towards one of the doors, which reeked of iron and sugar. "What an odd combination…" She muttered to herself. Peeking inside, she saw another girl, who resembled the Rose-human. Blood covered the floor and the obviously dead girl. A large man wearing a croak-beast mask sat beside her. She made a mental note to tell Aradia about this the next time she saw her. Feferi decided not to interrupt, but it was too late. The man spotted her. He stood up and walked towards her. Frozen in fear, she could do nothing else but watch as he drew nearer. "Hola, amiga." He said. His voice was deep and smooth. "A-ah…hello…" Feferi said, her voice quivering. She wasn't sure why she was so scared of him. She'd seen much scarier things; her lusus, for example, was one of those things. "Care to sample some of my wares?" He asked. He spread out some items from his black backpack and onto the metal floor. Bloody cuts of meat, baseball bats, tunics, and eyeballs were only a few of the odd things he possessed. She turned her head from the merchandise to his face. She could slightly see his eyes from behind the mask. They looked grey, like her skin. Feferi glanced at the dead girl and then back at the exit. "No, thank you… I don't have any Boonbucks on me." She muttered. Usually she be sitting on a pile of them (figuratively, not literally). "Boonbucks? I only take cre..." He replied, but she ran out before he could finish his sentence.

Feferi had no idea where she was, but she disliked everything about it. Usually she enjoyed exploring new places, but this one had something…_off_ about it. She ran until she arrived at what seemed like a dead end. All that was in the room was a red box, which seemed ominous in the otherwise empty room. She picked it up and was transported to a nearly pitch black room. All she could see were three white dots, which cast dull light into the room. Feferi looked around and wondered where she was now. Quiet voices in languages she didn't understand began to whisper in her ears until they clouded up her entire mind. She had to get out of there, NOW. She ran towards the closest dot, and was transported once again. This time it was a creamy white, with two pathways, a large building, and an ocean that's waves were not crystal blue, but stark white.

A tall, marshmallow-headed man in business clothing sat by the cliff looming over the oddly colored ocean. Feferi approached him with little hesitation, hoping she would finally get some answers. "Hello?" she said, drawing nearer to the man. "Do you know where I am?" The man looked up at her. His eyes were as black as her hair, and he seemed to be lacking some features. "You're in Zone 2." He said. His voice sounded like desperate for air, as he took deep inhales and uttered a quiet "Hhh" noise every few seconds. "The plastic is beautiful today." He said to himself. Plastic? Is that what it was? Feferi had a strong urge to dive into it, but she controlled herself. _Wait until you find a real ocean_, She told herself. She wondered around in a maze for what seemed like hours until she finally came back to the large building. There was no door, so she wandered right in. It was a library, and a big one, too. It was a dull shade of purple, which reminded her of a certain somebody, though she couldn't remember who. There was another man standing behind a desk, and yet another facing the wall. They were both identical to the man sitting on the cliff. She went up to the man facing the wall. "Do you ever think walls get lonely?" He asked her, looking her way. She hadn't really ever thought of that. A sudden wave of sadness overcame her for that poor wall, all alone, just like she was. _Think of what you're doing, Feferi_, She thought. _You're getting upset over a wall. _She snapped out of it and ascended the stairs to her right, ignoring the man behind the desk.

The stairs seem endless as Feferi climbed up them. Finally she reached the roof of the library, with a large bird sitting in the center. It had its back turned to her, so Feferi walked up slowly to it and touched its feathery back. The bird used its long neck to look at her. It seemed to have a dead cat as a horrifying head-piece. Its eyes were as blank as her own. "Hello, strange girl." It said to her in a plain voice. "I see you are not from around here. Perhaps you came from a world which is not our own. Tell me, where did you come from?" She thought for a moment, thinking back from when she first woke up on the dock. "Alternia," She replied. "Have you heard of it?" The bird shook its head. "I fear I haven't. However, you seem harmless, so I welcome you to Zone 2. I am Japhet, guardian of this zone. You are?" She moved a strand of hair behind her left fin. "I'm Feferi Peixes, Heiress of Alternia." Japhet glanced at the gaping hole in her chest, which began to drip pretty pink blood every few minutes. "Alternia must lack an heiress now." He said to her. "You are dead, correct? How can you rule this "Alternia" if you are a spectre?" His blank eyes seemed to have fire within them as his voice grew suspicious. Feferi's voice began to quiver as she spoke. "I-I never meant to die." All she wanted to do was protect Sollux. Sadly her plan backfired horrifically. The bird now looked somewhat sympathetic. "I imagine you didn't. You must go, Heiress Feferi. Perhaps the Queen could help you return to your home." And with that, he flew away. Feferi had so many questions. Who was the Queen? Was she in any way like her ancestor? She broke away from day dreaming and descended back down the stairs.


End file.
